


'cause you make me feel so brand new

by goingmywaydoll



Series: we're lying on the moon [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3 times + 1 fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, because apparently i am incapable of writing anything else, i just love them sharing a bed ok?, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingmywaydoll/pseuds/goingmywaydoll
Summary: In which Cassian and Jyn actually start sleeping together (yes, in that sense of the word, K-2) but this time no one actually knows itor three times someone had no idea Jyn and Cassian were sleeping together, and one time they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the bit of the wait with the next installment of the series, for some reason i just couldn't write these past couple weeks, plus real life got in the way. anyway. finally, _finally_ these two are actually together. so enjoy! i have the next chapter in the criminal/fbi au in the works and thats another painful one so.....have fun with this one (though i swear i dont like the way i write them when theyre happy and im much better at ruining their lives)
> 
> friendly reminder that this series is independent of [because i need to know if i still exist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9624446) so don't worry about the ending of that fic (if youve read it) being the end of this series. im not that cruel
> 
> title from _lets stay together_ by al green and also always please forgive any typos and grammatical errors because im certain i missed a few. im only human
> 
> you dont have to read the previous installments but i can promise you your enjoyment of this one will be tenfold if you do
> 
> (in case it isnt clear, the first scene takes place the morning after they got together)

**three**

He opens his eyes to Jyn, her chin pressed against his chest just over his heart. 

“Finally,” she says when she notices his eyes flickering open. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

Instead of saying good morning, or responding with a quip of his own, he lifts his head off the pillow and kisses her. She takes a moment to respond and he can feel the way her heart stutters when their lips touch. It’s almost enough to make him pull back, offer her space, but her hands are drifting upwards so her fingers can tangle in his hair. He lets himself smile against her lips, which only makes her pull him closer. Her lips are soft against his, a word he would have never used to describe Jyn before last night. 

He thinks of how they’ve been sharing this bed for months now, how he’s seen Jyn with sleep in her bones, Jyn well rested for the first time in years, Jyn bruised and bloody and wishing for a shower after a mission, but he’s never seen her like this, soft to his touch, bare skin to bare skin. 

She pulls away much too soon, ducking her head and brushing her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. His eyes track the movement, watching the way her fingers ghost down her neck briefly before the hair escapes once more and falls in her eyes. His own hand takes the strand between two fingers and tucks it back into place before coming to cup her jaw. His lips are a breath away from hers, his nose brushing against hers as her lips part and his breath catches in his throat. His heart is echoing in his ears—or is it hers?

It nearly drowns out the sound of the knock on the door. 

Her lips just barely skim across hers before the sound registers to either of them. 

It takes until the third knock for Jyn to inhale sharply, her head turning away from his. 

His eyes blink open—he hadn’t known they were ever closed—just as Jyn rolls off of him, sitting up straight in bed, the blankets pulled to her chest tightly. He pushes himself up to so that the blanket pools at his hips, his hands pressing into the mattress. 

There’s another knock—a fourth one that sounds more impatient than the first—and Jyn’s head snaps to face him. Her eyes are wide and he can tell she is biting the inside of her cheek, something he has come to realize means she is thinking hard. Briefly, he wonders if he has a similar tell and if she has started to take note of them too.

“Cassian?” It’s Bodhi, which somehow feels much worse than simply a private coming with a message. Bodhi will need an explanation, an explanation neither Jyn nor Cassian have ready. “I haven’t got the code to your door, and you didn’t show up to breakfast and we can’t find Jyn either. K says there’s a 63.27% chance that Jyn’s left the Alliance.” 

Jyn pulls a face at that. 

“But _I’m_ 75% certain that he’s making it up.” 

Cassian juts his head towards the door to the refresher as Bodhi goes on, “And I’m starting to think you’re not in there at all, and I’ve just been talking to a door like I’ve gone mad, so if you could open up if you’re there so I don’t look quite as mental…”

Jyn smothers a laugh behind her hand, before dropping the blanket. Cassian averts his eyes, heat rushing to his cheeks, though he’s not sure why. Jyn crawls over him and he tries very hard not to watch her bending down to retrieve her clothes from the floor. She takes them up in her arms and she almost looks as though she’s on her way to do laundry, except she’s completely naked. She ducks behind the door of the refresher with a wink just as Cassian throws off the blanket. He finds his pants easily by the door, but Jyn must have taken his shirt accidentally and he’ll be forced to answer the door lacking a shirt. 

A look of relief flits across Bodhi’s face when Cassian opens his door, but it is quickly followed by one of confusion when he notices Cassian’s state. Cassian curses to himself that he hadn’t thought to check himself in the mirror. The memory of Jyn’s fingers knotted in his hair is not the only evidence of what they just had been doing—he’s sure his hair is a mess. 

“I—Hello,” Bodhi says, stumbling over his words a bit. Cassian runs a hand through his hair, hoping that will mask the fact that it wasn’t him who had made him look this way. He makes a note to get back at Jyn in kind. 

“‘Morning,” Cassian says, blinking. He doesn’t feel in the least bit tired, but the only way to get out of an explanation is to pretend he slept in. He’s still dazed enough from Jyn’s lips against his that it won’t be hard.

“Did you sleep in?” Bodhi asks, the incredulity evident in his voice. He cranes his neck in an attempt to see past Cassian, who hums his assent, his yes stifled by a yawn. “That’s not like you.”

“I had a late debrief,” Cassian says easily, scratching the back of his neck for effect. 

“I’ll let K know. He’ll be glad that you’re not dead in a ditch without him,” Bodhi says. Cassian watches as he tilts his head to the side, his brow furrowed as if he’s just now noticing something. “You look…different.”

“Different?” Cassian repeats, his tone perfectly neutral.

“Not badly,” Bodhi says quickly. “In fact, you look better. I’m glad for it. Whatever you're doing…keep doing it.”

If Cassian hadn’t had years of experience in arranging his features into impassivity, he would have had trouble coming up with a response. Instead, he simply shrugs noncommittally. 

“Is there another reason you’re here?” Cassian asks after a long pause in which Bodhi is clearly waiting for him to say something. 

“Oh! Yeah, actually,” Bodhi says, nodding bashfully. “I was just wondering if you’ve seen Jyn? Can’t seem to find her either.”

“Jyn?” Cassian asks, one eyebrow arched and his tone merely curious. He ignores the muffled snicker that comes from the refresher behind him and surreptitiously closes the door a fraction of an inch more.

“She wasn’t at breakfast, and she wasn’t in her bunk either, so I thought I’d check with you. It’s fine, I’ll find her eventually,” Bodhi says. “If you see her, let her know I’ve got that new part for her.”

“I will,” Cassian says. Bodhi’s eyes focus on something behind Cassian and Cassian stiffens, shifting slightly so he’s in Bodhi’s line of sight. Bodhi frowns.

“Are those Jyn’s boots—?”

“Goodbye, Bodhi,” Cassian says loudly, as if he hadn’t heard him and shuts the door in his face. Jyn’s laughter bubbles out of her the second the door slides shut, muffled behind the door of the refresher, but still audible. 

“Shut it,” he mutters and she tumbles out of the refresher, grinning widely and wearing nothing but his own shirt. 

“‘Goodbye, Bodhi,’” she mimics. She tilts her head to the side, her tongue caught between her teeth in a smirk. “Is that the best you can do, Captain? Not much of a spy, are you?”

“As if you could do better,” he scoffs, watching her carefully as she steps closer to him. She’s put on clothes, by some grace of the force, but he still swallows hard nonetheless and keeps his eyes trained on hers. He crosses the room to sit on the bed and she comes to stand between his knees, her hands on his shoulders as she looks down at him.

“Is that a challenge?” she asks. 

“Not in the sense you’re thinking,” he says, moving his hands so they’re cupped around the back of her knees.

“Oh, I beg to differ,” she says and she pushes on his chest just hard enough to push him back onto the bed, her knees pressing into the mattress beside his hips, caging him in.

He’s never been happier to be trapped.

 

 

**two**

Later, she’ll commend herself for both thinking fast and for deciding to do something so colossally stupid “in the name of the mission.” But now, she’s seeing ten ‘troopers scanning the perimeter and she’s thinking of how no one ever pays attention to the faces of two lovers against a wall. She’s grabbing Cassian’s collar in seconds, and his back is to the wall of a grimy building in seconds. 

“Jyn—“ he says, his brows shooting up in shock and the rest of his sentence is muffled against her lips. 

She doesn’t give him time to figure out her plan before her lips are crashing to his. It feels familiar and foreign all at once—the touch of her lips against his is one he’s grown used to, but with so many eyes on them, with Bodhi and K in their ears on comms, it feels like kissing her for the first time all over again. The collar of his shirt is fisted in her hands tightly and she’s pinning him to the wall so tightly he can’t move. 

He forces himself to listen for the sound of ‘trooper boots passing them instead of the way her fingers are threading through his hair, the way that when he catches her lower lip between his teeth and she lets out a sigh. He counts the seconds that she kisses him, acutely aware of the sounds around him. But it’s not the lack of sound of ‘trooper boots that jerks her away.

“ _Captain, Jyn, come in, do you copy?_ ” Bodhi’s voice crackles through the comms in both their ears and Jyn pulls away, blinking hard as they listen. “ _The ship is ready for take off, where are you?_ ” Bodhi sounds nervous and they don’t blame him. They’re never late. They have a rule, one that they’re sure they won’t ever follow. More than fifteen minutes late with no contact and the Rogue team departs.

“We copy,” Cassian says into the comms, scanning the area. The ‘troopers are out of sight but there’s no telling who else has eyes on them. “Apologies for the delay. Heading to the rendezvous point now. Over”

_“Okay, I copy, over.”_ They hear Bodhi relaying the information to someone on the ship, probably K-2, before the connection fizzles out. They wind through the streets purposefully, careful to never walk at more than a brisk pace. He can tell that the tension is radiating off him—he only hopes it isn’t evident enough to draw attention to them.

They make it back to the ship just outside the city limits with little trouble and no words between them. He keeps his eyes off Jyn, even when they reach the ship and he begins to help Bodhi make the jump to hyperspace. When they’re safely out of Empire territory, Cassian patches into the Rebel frequencies and begins the preliminary report, acutely away of the way Jyn is watching him carefully. 

“Cassian,” K-2 says once he finishes with the radio. Cassian looks up and nods so K continues, “Was it truly necessary for you to kiss Jyn for the sake of the mission?” 

Many things happen at once. 

First, Bodhi drops the box of supplies he’s holding. Second, Jyn’s head snaps up so fast her neck cracks. Third, Cassian chokes on his water and just stops himself from dropping the canteen. And K-2 simply looks between the three of them.

“You kissed her?” Bodhi asks and the shock in his voice is palpable.

“Well, if we’re being particular, I kissed him,” Jyn says, “And it was to keep us from our cover from being blown, before you ask.”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Bodhi’s surprise has subsided by now but it seems to be replaced by an air of mild confusion. Cassian expects him to say something more but he doesn’t, merely ducking back into the cockpit silently. 

“Good thinking back there,” Cassian says, turning back to Jyn. The corner of her lips twitches upwards, nearly imperceptible. 

“Thanks,” she says, stepping forward and tilting her head to look up at him, her eyes dancing. “Couldn’t have done it without you, though”

“I’ll be sure to…return the favor,” he says, his eyes tracking the way her tongue runs along her lip quickly. “Later, of course.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Captain,” she says and her eyes flicker downwards before sliding slowly up his body. The look on Jyn’s face could be described as nothing but smug and he wants to kiss the smirk off her face but this ship is small and he can’t do anything but open his mouth for another retort.

“Cassian.” K’s voice is enough to trigger his jaw snapping shut, his eyes darting upwards to look past Jyn to K. Jyn keeps her eyes on him as he arches an eyebrow in question to K. “You are needed in the cockpit. Unless speaking with Jyn is more important to the integrity of the mission.”

Jyn rolls her eyes but steps aside, allowing Cassian to brush by her and crawl into the cockpit. Bodhi passes him a datapad, muttering something about a report. He can’t seem to meet Cassian’s eyes, which is enough to make Cassian shift in his seat out of discomfort, though he is grateful for the silence.

He inhales slowly and carefully before letting out the breath shakily. Running a hand through his hair, he slides his finger across the datapad, trying to focus on the secondary mission report and not the smirk tugging at Jyn’s lips moments earlier. 

 

 

**one**

Cassian is tired, spent, and dirty. Recruitment missions do that to you, especially ones that last over a week. He had been looking forward to a hot shower—the first in too long—and maybe scrounging up a bacta patch for the blaster burn on his leg. He has time until his official debrief with Draven, time enough for a trip back to his room and maybe for a visit to Bodhi in the cargo bay. And if he was scanning the base for Jyn while doing it, well. He’s only human. 

It doesn’t take long for him to find her and it doesn’t take long for his blood to start boiling.

Jyn is leaning against the wall of the hangar, her head tilted up towards none other than Han Solo, whose gait is relaxed, one hand pressed against the space just beside Jyn’s head, not quite pinning her to the wall but. It’s close enough.

There’s a sharp pain in his palms and he looks down, unfurling his fist until he can see the red crescent-shaped marks in a line across his palm. He shakes his head like he’s trying to rid water from his ears and looks back up, regretting it the moment he does.

Jyn is laughing. The pain in his palms returns, accompanied by gritted teeth and the strange inability to cycle air through his lungs. 

“Breathe, Captain Andor,” a voice says beside him. Cassian practically jumps. Princess Leia Organa is standing beside him in a white tunic with gray pants, a belt with a blaster looped through it around her hips. She doesn’t look much like a princess, but then, she never did to Cassian. He bows his head immediately. She waves him off before turning back in the direction that he had been facing moments ago. “You like her.”

“No,” he says immediately, instinctively. He folds his arms across his chest and the princess raises an eyebrow, her head slightly tilted towards him and a smirk pulling at her lips.

“You know,” she says, “If I didn’t know you were a professional liar, I just might believe you.”

He supposes it’s worrying that she caught him in a lie so quickly. She’s right, it’s his job to lie. Though he wasn’t really trying that hard. 

“I wouldn’t worry,” the Princess says after a long pause. She’s been standing beside him for a while now, watching him watch Jyn and Han, but Cassian’s good at noticing things so perhaps she’s not watching him so much as she’s watching the man across the hangar. “He’s harmless. Mostly,” she tacks on as an afterthought. 

“What would he say if he heard you say that?” Cassian asks.

The princess pretends to think on this for a second before saying, “‘I’m not the one that’s harmless, _Princess,_ ” in a voice so similar to Han Solo it’s uncanny. Cassian laughs a little at that, and the princess straightens, clearly proud. When his laugh fades, it’s to see Jyn and Han making their way across the hangar and towards them. Jyn does not look happy, to say the least, which sends a wave of self-satisfaction through him, if he’s right in his guess.

(He is.)

“Princess,” Jyn says, a smile that looks more like a grimace stretched across her face as she walks by. Han nods at her wordlessly and goes off in another direction.

“They’re idiots,” Leia says, rolling her eyes. Cassian feels strangely defensive and she senses it so she adds, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Cassian says.

“You didn’t need to,” says Leia, shrugging before walking away too, leaving Cassian more perplexed than he had been moments before.

It’s only later that it comes up again, when Jyn is pulling her sleep shirt over her head and telling him about her day. She’s going on about Solo when she realizes he’s been curiously quiet. She turns to face him, her brow furrowed as she crosses her arms. 

“What?” he asks, pushing himself up so he’s propped up on the pillows and sitting upright, his eyebrows raised. Jyn’s eyes narrow and she takes a step forward so she can kneel on the bed.

“You’re awfully quiet,” she says, throwing one leg over his body so her knees are resting on either side of his hips. She settles herself comfortably in his lap and his hands go to her hips instinctively. 

“I’m listening,” he says, one shoulder jerking upwards in a shrug. Jyn’s eyes narrow again and she tilts her head to the side, studying him carefully.

“You like talking about new Pathfinder attack formations,” she says. “But you’re in a mood.”

“I am not in a mood,” he says, ignoring the petulance behind his words and hoping it doesn’t creep into his tone.

“Oh?” she asks, her head tilting further to the side as she rests her hands on his chest. There's a smirk tugging at her lips, one that makes his heart stutter in his chest. Her right hand is resting over his heart and he can tell she’s noticed the way his heart has sped up beneath the material of his shirt. “This wouldn't have anything to do with a Captain Solo, would it?”

“Captain Solo?” he repeats, the picture of innocence and what he hopes his nonchalance. Jyn nods slowly before rolling off of him and tucking herself into his side. They both shift so that her head is now nestled into his shoulder and his arm is around her her shoulders, tucking her into his side. His finger trail up and down her arm, the touch light and intentional. It feels like second nature, to have her folded into his arms, her breath soft against his skin. The domesticity of it should scare him, send him running, and he wonders if she’s thinking the same. 

(She is, but it doesn’t send her running any more than it does him.)

“You know you’ve nothing to be jealous of,” she says and he hums absently against her, forgetting what he was supposed to be jealous about. His eyes drift closed, focusing on the way their legs are tangled and how warm she feels curled against him. 

“Besides,” she lifts her head so that her chin is resting over his heart and she can look him in the eye. “He’s not my type.”

 

 

**\+ zero**

“Cassian’s back.” Bodhi’s words come out in a rush, his shoulders rising and falling with each quick breath. Jyn practically drops the datapad in her hand, her hand going slack in her shock. Neither of them needs to say anything more before they’re taking off at a run. She’s hit with the sudden realization that she’s not even thinking of where she’s going and the way that each turn feels like instinct. She knows the base like the back of her hand now, she thinks. 

She supposes they’ve been here months now but even so, the realization that she’s been somewhere long enough to know it deep in her bones is enough to make her stumble in her step. She pushes the thought away as she watches Bodhi punch in his code to grant him access to the hangar.

To any other Alliance soldier, it would seem like a normal day in the hangar. It’s doubtful that they would pay any attention to the small, stolen Imperial freighter getting unloaded off to the side. Their eyes may drift over at the sight of a former Imperial droid but the sight of a captain limping off his ship would probably pass their notice. 

It takes Jyn approximately seven seconds to sprint across the hangar. 

Cassian sees her approximately three seconds after she breaks into a run once more.

Bodhi reaches them approximately two seconds after Jyn does, just in time to watch as Jyn comes to a stop before Cassian. 

She throws her arms around his neck and buries her head in his shoulder approximately four minutes and thirty-two seconds after she learned he was back.

Cassian’s arms wind around her waist, not cautiously like they used to, but firm and sure. Bodhi stands there, bouncing on his feet a little, unsure of what to do. He’d like to get his hello in some time but they show no signs of pulling away.

When they do, Bodhi steps forward and opens his mouth, but the words die on his lips as Cassian presses his forehead to Jyn’s wordlessly. The movement is slow but certain and so intimate it makes Bodhi duck his head. 

Cassian says something in Festian, so quiet only Jyn can hear him. She’s not sure what it means, but she gets the idea from his tone. Her lips curl into a small smile as she goes on tiptoes, her eyes closed and her head tilting upwards to press her mouth to his. His lips are soft and warm against hers and sighs against them, relishing the feel of his arms tightening around her as he pulls her closer for the first time in over a month. She hadn’t known it would feel this good to be back in his arms and it takes every ounce of her restraint to pull away. 

A smile tugs at his lips as he looks down at her before kissing her once more, quickly this time, and unwinding his arms from around her waist. 

It’s then that they notice it has gone strangely quiet around them. Jyn lets her arms fall to her sides as she looks around. K-2SO has frozen in the movement of lifting a crate and, if droids had facial expressions, she’s certain his would be one of shock. Bodhi’s jaw has dropped, his brown eyes wide as he stares at them. The majority of the hangar has gone back to work, but some of the rebels—even ones Jyn doesn’t know—have paused, or have continued working with their heads all turned comically towards Cassian and Jyn. 

“What?” Jyn asks, looking from K to Bodhi curiously. Bodhi’s jaw closes before opening again, seemingly to say something but no words come out. “ _What?”_

“You—“ Bodhi starts and he points between the two of them, his eyes flickering from Jyn to Cassian. “You kissed her.”

“…Yes?” Cassian says, his head tilted to the side as he regards Bodhi with a frown. 

“And you—“ He points to Jyn, “Kissed him back!”

“Very astute, Sergeant,” K says, evidently having recovered enough.

“Don’t act like you’re not surprised either!” Bodhi says, turning to K.

“I am a statistical droid,” K says, “I don’t get surprised.”

Jyn snorts at that, which only drags Bodhi’s attention back to her and Cassian.

“Why are _you_ surprised?” Jyn asks.

“Why am I surprised?” repeats Bodhi blankly. “I wasn’t aware that we all decided kissing each other was something we were doing.”

“Bodhi, we’ve been together for three months now,” Cassian says, his tone genuinely perplexed. “You know this.”

“No, no I don’t!” splutters Bodhi. “You never said anything!”

“Yes, we did,” Jyn says and wracks her brain for the memory. “We told you when…”

“I think it was when…” Cassian starts but trails off, his frown deepening.

“It must have been…” But Jyn breaks off again, turning towards Cassian. “We must’ve said something, I know we did.”

“You didn’t,” Bodhi says.

“But didn’t you see…” Jyn gestures vaguely, searching for the words. It’s still inexplicable, the way she feels when she’s around Cassian, the way her gravity shifts just so when he enters her orbit, not enough to knock her off but enough to drag her towards him. “There was something…different between us?” 

“I just thought you were…” Bodhi can’t seem to finish his sentence either, his ears reddening.

“What?” 

“I just thought that was…you know…the way you two are,” he mumbles. “All touchy.”

“But we didn’t used to be that way,” Jyn says, looking up at Cassian and frowning.

Bodhi coughs and says, “Well, yeah, you were.”

“Oh,” is all Jyn can get out at that. “Even before—“

“Yeah,” Bodhi interrupts and Jyn’s cheeks heat at that. She’s keenly aware of the way that Cassian has shifted beside her, tense yet impassive. She can tell he’s pointedly schooling his features into something blank, otherwise, he’d probably be as red as her. “Well. Good. I’m glad that you—I mean, I’m happy that—Well, I’m happy for you.”

It feels as though it's something she should say thank you to but she doesn't because it also feels odd to say thank you in response to such a simple sentiment. A sentiment she never thought would be directed towards her. 

_ I'm happy for you. _

The idea that someone could be happy  _for_ her is a foreign one. She's only barely gotten used to having one person being invested in her happiness and even so, Cassian expresses it so differently than Bodhi does it feels like a whole new adjustment. 

But as she walks through the hangar, half-listening to Bodhi, her arm brushing against Cassian's every few steps, his eyes flickering to meet hers when it does, she thinks it's a feeling she could get used to.


End file.
